Definition of Love
by Princess Angel1
Summary: If 2 beautiful princesses met 2 charming princes, you would probably expect love at first sight, right? Not. Because love has many obstacles and if they included 2 unwilling princesses, a war and many other things, than the road of love will NOT be smooth
1. Love at First Sight? Or maybe not

****

Summary 

If two sweet and beautiful princesses met two charming and handsome princes, you would probably expect love at first sight, right? Well, that maybe true on one side, but definitely not on the other. Because love has many obstacles and if they included two unwilling princesses (not to mention stubborn), a devastating war, a hidden enemy in their midst, a most unlikely ransom, and more, then this road of love will definitely NOT be smooth. 

****

Definition of Love

By Angelic Princess

Disclaimer: Well here's a brand new S+S and E+T story. I really suck at summaries but please read mi story nyway. BTW, I don't think the title will probably have anything really to do with the story, I just lyked da sound of it. J Remember, R+R!!! I don't own CCS!

****

Chapter 1: Love At First Sight? Or Maybe Not…

HER HIGHNESS, Princess Sakura Kinomoto, barely eighteen, was gazing out the window at the luminous sky, deep in thought. Many things had been going on during these past few weeks from her older brother's wedding, to the Li spies that had been caught, tried and hung. She had thought that her father had not had cold-blooded bone in his body, but there you go. And now there were even rumors of-

"Sakura!!!" a melodic voice cried out, before the owner rushed into the room.

It was Princess Tomoyo Daidouji, cousin and best friend to Sakura. Her face looked paler than its regular milky pallor. She clutched Sakura's hands in a tight grip and wailed,

"Sakura, you're father has just declared war on the Li Kingdom. I don't know what has gotten over him! I mean I'm really worried about him, he's usually as mellow as butter and now…" She trailed off hopelessly. Sakura's bright emerald eyes widened with shock.

"This can't be!" Sakura cried, "I'll go talk two him, maybe he'll change his mind!"

"It's no use," Tomoyo murmured.

"Come on!" Sakura dashed off to the throne room dragging Tomoyo behind her. As they rounded around a corner-

****

CRASH! 

"Watch where you're going, monster!" came a voice. Sakura looked up and saw her brother, the Crown Prince Touya Kinomoto. His wife, Kaho, had gone back to the Hiiragizawa Kingdom to settle some of her business there for a few weeks. She was, after all, the sole living relative to the Crown Prince, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

And even though the King and Queen had disappeared years ago and Eriol did all the King's jobs, the ministers of the Kingdom would not accept and see him as their king, until he had proven himself. 

"Oh Touya! Father has declared war on the Li Kingdom! Is there nothing we can do!?!" Sakura said. 

"I don't know," said Touya grimly, "I'll go with you."

The three of them made their way to the throne room and waited outside while the herald announced them in. They knelt respectively before King Fujitaka Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom, and waited to be acknowledged. The King turned to them from a chat to one of his advisors and said (rather pleasantly, gathering all that had happened), 

"Ah, children! I was just about to send for you! I have some news."

"We know father." Sakura said rather coldly, "Father, how could you! We are a peaceful kingdom, and now you have declared war! Can you not change your mind?" Fujitaka was rather stung by this because she was a very sweet girl(except to her suitors, whom we shall talk about later) and hardly ever raised her voice. He never denied her anything if he could help it, but he hardened his resolve and said rather harshly,

"Sakura, I think then, that you must know the reason of this war."

Touya cut in and said, "Really, father, is that really necessary? She is far too young to be told!"

"No, Touya, I want to know." Sakura said firmly.

"Very well," said Fujitaka, "Well it all started when I sent out a messenger party to the Kingdom to make a treaty. They killed all of them and maimed the last man to come back here and give us a message. It said 'Beware. Let this be a warning of what is to come.' From then on there has been little skirmishes here and there. If I had not declared war first, they would've invaded our country anyway."

Sakura recoiled in horror. "And," he continued, "for your own safety, my children, I have decided to send you to the nearby Hiiragizawa Kingdom while this war is going on."

"WHAT!!!" cried Tomoyo. She had some vivid recollections from two summers she had spent there a long time ago. Sakura stifled a grin. She knew why Tomoyo was so upset.

"That is final. Now, as we have finished with all these unpleasant things," Fujitaka started, as if nothing had happened, "Sakura, I would like you to meet Prince Roland. He will be staying here for a week and I would like you to get aquainted." Sakura's emerald eyes flashed defiantly.

Now if there was one thing that Sakura absolutely hated about her father, was the fact that he had an arranged suitor for her nearly every other week. And they would all slobber over her and be just plain stupid *trying* to win her over. Oh, yes. Sakura and Tomoyo were well known for their attitude to their suitors. Everyone loved them dearly, and they had plenty of male friends, but the minute they showed interest other than friendship--watch out!

The way the girls got rid of their suitors was very unique. For Sakura, she was innocent, carefree and wild, sometimes competitive, but never serious enough. For example, as a prince might be trying to propose marriage, she might just be off, with her head in the clouds. Or maybe sword-fighting (which she was very good at), a lord might be concentrating too hard on flirting or not hurting her, and not enough on the game, she would beat them black-and-blue, with Tomoyo beside her cheering as loudly as possible. She also loved to joust with words. Quick-tempered and quick-tongued, her suitors never got the best of her. They gave up after a while, but left as besotted and infatuated with her as ever.

Now, Tomoyo was different had tactics. She sweet and lovable as always, but to men she was THE ice-queen. Men, infatuated, would follow her around for days, but she, always coldly polite, would ignore them, until they finally went away with a broken heart. Rarely did she ever lose her calm, but when she did, **Slap!** Across the cheek. 

Nevertheless, these maneuvers were effective, and princes, lords, dukes, all set there goals on being the one to win them over. Though it never worked. Sakura was suddenly jolted to the present. 

"I am honored to meet you, Your Highness. You are very beautiful, " said the lord, slobbering all over her hand. Praise had ceased to impress Sakura at the age of twelve. However, she just smiled sweetly and said,

"Pleased to meet you too, um, sorry, I didn't catch your name…?"

"It is Prince Roland. I have come from a very far and beautiful kingdom, although not as beautiful as your glorious self of course," He was practically beaming at her. The poor fool, Sakura thought. Oh well, she thought wickedly. What shall it be this time…green hair dye?

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So… how'd y'all like it?? You have to feel sorry for her suitors, don't you think? grins mischievously


	2. Under Construction

Sorry, this page is still under construction ~.*  
  
~ * ~ ` ~Angelic Princess~ 


End file.
